


Deckard & Rachael Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Fanart, Heads, Love, Phillip K Dick, Replicants, Ridley Scott - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Science Fiction, couples, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fan art of Deckard/Rachael from "Blade Runner"
Relationships: Rick Deckard/Rachael
Kudos: 12





	Deckard & Rachael Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in 2002. Close to twenty years ago?!? Wow, time flies! Originally colored it in with pencil crayons. Just smoothed it with Adobe before posting it here and fooled around with the contrast and exposure too. :D <3


End file.
